1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses and methods for detecting hemozoin in a fluid. More particularly, the present invention relates to the detection of hemozoin in a fluid using a magnetic attraction element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current methods for detecting malaria in blood specimens are time consuming and costly, or lack clinical or analytical sensitivity and may not be environmentally friendly. A significant impediment to effective testing is the inability to obtain sufficient quantity of biomarker material early enough in the development of the disease to carry out effective treatment as soon as would be preferable. It is desirable to have an apparatus and related detection method that can be used to concentrate biomarker material effectively and in a timely manner. While the cost and timeliness of malaria testing is of significance, the present invention is not limited solely to the detection of that disease. Instead, the present invention is directed to the concentration of magnetic and paramagnetic biomarkers suitable for use in the detection of any condition of interest that requires the evaluation of magnetic and/or paramagnetic biomarkers.
As an aspect of the desired functionality of the present invention, it is noted that hemozoin is an attractive biomarker for malaria determination. Hemozoin is a paramagnetic material. As a result, it is attracted to a magnetic field. The present invention takes advantage of this characteristic to address the limitation of a lack of sufficient biomarker material to use in current malaria testing methods inexpensively and/or timely manner.